ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Asura
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was activated to alleviate overcrowding on the other servers. Its original population consisted of players world shifted from all servers. ID Number: 29 Activation Date: December 9, 2003 History in the FF Series Final Fantasy IV Asura is a three-faced, six-armed woman wearing an orange dress, bluish-white baggy pants (SNES, GBA, PS1), red wristguards, a gold necklace, and earrings. She sits in the lotus position hovering above the ground. One of her arms holds a sword, another holds a dagger, two are folded in her lap, and two are free. One face looks very human, with a pale complexion, calm expression, and blonde hair. Atop her head is a small horned crown. She has a red dot (bindi) on her forehead. The next face has an angry frown, a darker skin tone and blonde hair. The final face is a less human-looking face, having pale purple skin, black eyes with white pupils, pale green hair, and an eerie smile. Each of these heads corresponds to two arms (as can be determined by their skin colors). When summoned, her head spins around, and the face that ends up in the front determines the boon Asura grants to the party: HP recovery, revival, or protection. Asura is the Queen of Eidolons, and the consort of the Eidolon King, Leviathan. She must be fought to gain her abilities as an Eidolon and to gain the audience of her husband. Asura and Leviathan raise Rydia as their child in the Feymarch after Leviathan takes her off the surface of the Blue Planet. The Eidolon Library describes her as such: Asura, queen of the Eidolons...Lady Wife of the Eidolon King, and gatekeeper to all who would address him. Only those possessed of wit enough to turn her strength against her, and so overcome her challenge, may address the king himself.'' Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Asura, who is extracted from Rydia at the start of the game by the Mysterious Girl, can be reobtained by defeating her on the moon with Rydia in the player's party. If she and Leviathan are both obtained, they will aid Rydia in reobtaining Bahamut. Dissidia: Final Fantasy Asura appears as a summon in Dissidia and can be obtained as a stage bonus in "Distant Glory - Villains". When summoned manually her Final Fantasy IV artwork appears, and she activates one of three random effects: she will seal the opponent's ability to summon, destroy their summon entirely, or cause the summon to activate instantly. Moves: "Asura's Boon"- depending on what face she has forward, casts Curaga, Raise, or Protect on all allies. When the calm woman's face comes up, she casts Curaga. When the angry woman's face comes up, she casts Protect. When the purple woman's face comes up, she casts Raise.(FFIV, FFIV: The After Years) In the American SNES version: when the calm woman's face comes up, she casts Cure 3; when the angry woman's face comes up, she casts Cure 4; when the purple woman's face comes up, she casts Life. (English FFII SNES) "Queen's Aegis"- activates one of three random effects: she will seal the opponent's ability to summon, destroy the opponent's summon entirely, or cause the summon to activate instantly. (Dissidia) Historical Background In Hindu belief, Asuras are a group of beings that seek power. They are not demons (though it is a common label applied to them, it is a misinterpretation of their nature), but they are opposed to the Devas (the pantheon of most of the Hindu gods) and often clash with them, thus being oft villified. Originally, the Devas ruled over natural phenomena and the Asuras ruled over social and moral phenomena. Varuna is chief of the Asuras (he is guardian of Rta cosmic order and is not considered a demon or a villain). Some are gods, some are monsters, some are other categories of creatures. Vrtra, Nagas, and Rakshashas are also Asuras. Asuras are basically a group that was on par with the Devas, but devolved due to their innate desires (power, greed, violence). Many were banished to Patala, a netherworldly realm. Asura is Hindu for "non-drinker" and refers to them being unable to drink the celestial liquid Amrita, which would give them power to equal the Devas or "non-Sura" (Sura being the word for a god). Asuras are also beings in one of the six Lower Realms of Buddhist belief. Asuras inhabit the Realm of the Asuras, one of the 3 good realms. This realm is based on conflict, struggle, jealousy, and reason. The Asuras experience a life considered more pleasurable than humans experience in their own realm, but they suffer from envy for the life the Devas have (who inhabit the 3rd good realm). The Asura Realm is sometimes called the Ashura Realm, the Titan Realm, the Demigod Realm, or the Jealous God Realm. category:Servers